Stolen Child
by Sharingan000
Summary: Anastasia Potter is actually Anastasia Onyx Romanoff-Barton. At the age of eight, she was almost beaten to death by Vernon but the neighbors saved her before he could. Coulson and Agent Hill find out about her and take her to the Avengers tower in New York City. Eventual Peter Parker/Anastasia Potter (Fem!Harry) Bashing!Dumbledore and Select Weasley
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Child**

 **Summary:** Anastasia Potter is actually Anastasia Onyx Romanoff-Barton. At the age of eight, she was almost beaten to death by Vernon but the neighbors saved her before he could. Coulson and Agent Hill find out about her and take her to the Avengers tower in New York City. Eventual Peter Parker/Anastasia Potter (Fem!Harry) Bashing!Dumbledore and Select Weasley

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

Third POV

"YOU FREAK! YOU BURNED THE DINNER!" A loud male voice was heard through the house. This man was Vernon Dursley. A whale like, purple faced, grey mustached, cross eyed man who is the husband of Petunia Dursley and the father of Dudley Dursley.

Ever since little Anastasia Potter was left on the Dursley's doorstep with a letter saying her parents were murdered by a wizard, Petunia was heartbroken and took the girl in without hesitation. But her husband hated her because she had magic. He made Anastasia sleep in the cupboard, wear Petunia's childhood clothing which were old, and cook and clean around the house. But not only did he treat her as a slave, he also beat her. He thought that by beating her, he could cleanse her of her 'freakiness'.

Petunia was always worried for her niece, so she tried her best to make sure that Anastasia was always doing something to avoid Vernon. Dudley, when he turned six started to become a bully to her, but Petunia told him to never hurt his family and always be kind and courteous. And now, both children are eight, while Vernon is gone for work, Dudley the nice cousin he is, helps Anastasia with her chores.

But right now, he couldn't help Anastasia with what is happening.

Vernon grabbed the girl by her arm roughly and pulled her to the living room. He threw her to the floor and kicked her in the gut. Anastasia grit her teeth to keep the screams in, not giving him the satisfaction. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head up, backhanding her and giving her a huge bruise on her right cheekbone.

"Vernon, enough! What will the neighbors think!" Petunia tried to get him to stop, hiding her son behind her so he couldn't see what was happening to Anastasia. If it were some regular bully, Dudley would chase them away and help Anastasia. But this was his father.

"It doesn't matter what they think. They don't have to live with this little abomination!" He yelled. Before he could hurt Anastasia anymore, the door slammed open. Petunia yelped in fright, but when she saw it was some of her neighbors and police officers, she calmed down, relieved that she finally has help to stop her monster of a husband.

"Step away from the child and put your hands behind your head!" An officer yelled at Vernon, holding a gun to him. Vernon wisely did as he said and the officer handcuffed him, walking him out of the house.

Once Vernon was gone, Petunia and Dudley ran to Anastasia and checked to see if she was alright. She was out cold, but breathing. Her nose was bleeding, she had a cut lip, a black eye, and a bruise on her cheek.

"Help! Please, my niece! She's hurt!" Petunia said in tears. Dudley was crying while holding Anastasia in his lap, hugging her close. He feels as though he has failed her.

Paramedics came into the house and put Anastasia on a stretch, walking her out of the house and into an ambulance. Petunia and Dudley followed them and went into the ambulance with them.

Once they made it to the hospital, Anastasia was rolled immediately to the emergency room where she would get help. Petunia held Dudley close, the two still crying. They had failed in protecting her and now she was hurt. A police officer and a lawyer walked to them and Petunia sobered up to talk to them.

"Mrs. Dursley. We are taking your husband to the station, but we are going to have to send him to jail for child abuse. We have most of the neighborhood on Privet Drive as witnesses, including you and your son." The officer said.

"Please, I don't ever want to see him again. Not after what he did to Anastasia. I thought I could protect her, but I was wrong. I should've left him the minute he started to hurt her." Petunia said.

"We understand. But we are going to need you to testify." The lawyer said. Petunia nodded and the two began to talk about what they would do to get Vernon into court and her divorced with said man.

* * *

Anastasia woke up in a strange white room. There was something wire like attached to her arm and a strange repetitive beeping. She sat up but laid back down when she felt a slight pain in her stomach.

She laid back down and relaxed until the pain was gone. All she remembered was her uncle Vernon beating her to near death. _Where's aunt Petunia? Where's Dudley?_ She thought to herself.

Anastasia always thought she was alone in the world. Even though she had Petunia and Dudley. Maybe her uncle was right, maybe she is a freak. Thing is, Anastasia has remembered everything from the moment she was born. She knew something that she talked to Petunia about. Lily and James were not her real parents. She only remembered her birth parents first names as well the names of her godfathers and godmothers. Her parents names were Natasha and Clint; her godfathers were Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce; and her godmothers were Jane, Pepper, Darcy, and Maria.

She still has a stuffed animal that her parents had custom made for her. It was a cute little black with a purple spider design right where it's heart should be. It's right in her closet and was the only thing that Vernon let her keep.

The door opened and her aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley walked in. Dudley hopped on the bed and took her hand, silent tears falling from his eyes.

"How are you feeling dear?" Petunia asks.

"My tummy hurts, but it's not too bad." Anastasia says, rubbing her stomach a little. She nods.

"I'll get the doctor to give you some medicine for the pain. Just stay here, relax, and watch some telly with Dudley." Petunia says and turns on the tv before she walks out of the room.

The two watched tv for a little. They were watching Mr. Bean and it made Anastasia feel a little better and the pain was going away already.

Outside the room, after Petunia talked to the doctor about her pains. A nurse went inside the room to take out the IV and heart monitor in her arm for a little bit. Two people walked up to her. One was a man with sandy brown hair and was sharply dressed. The other was a woman with brown hair in a bun and olive skin wearing a pencil skirt with a button up and jacket.

"Mrs. Dursley?" The man asked.

"That's me. If you are the police, I already talked to them."

"No, we are not the police. But to get to the point, we know who Anastasia really is." The woman said.

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked.

"We know she is only your niece by adoption. I'm Maria Hill, this is Phil Coulson. We've come to tell you that we know who her real parents are."

"Oh, if you are taking her to them, please take me and my son. I don't want to be here anymore."

"We will. But do you mind if we talk to Anastasia?" Phil asks. Petunia nods.

"Of course. Both the children are inside watching tv." Petunia says. She opens the door and sees Dudley and Anastasia watching Mr. Bean, smiling and laughing. "Anastasia. There's two people here to see you."

Petunia stepped aside and Phil and Maria walked in. Anastasia leapt out of bed the minute she saw Maria.

"Aunt Maria!" She exclaimed. Maria was surprised her goddaughter knew who she was, but picked her up and hugged her close.

"How do you know who I am?" Maria asked curiously.

"I remember everything since I was born. I remember my real mommy and daddy and all my godfathers and godmothers, like you." Anastasia exclaimed.

"You remember everything?" Phil asks. Anastasia nods.

"Even the bad man who took me from mommy and daddy." The three adults looked at her with wide eyes.

"What did he look like?" Petunia asks.

"He had a big beard and big hair with glasses that were shaped like the moon. He had a purple dress on and he had a wand." Petunia gasps out loud at this.

"You know who took her?" Phil asks the woman. Petunia nods.

"It's the same man who was the headmaster for the school that my younger sister went to. Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? The wizard?" Maria asks, looking down at Anastasia. Petunia looks at them surprised.

"You know about magic?" She asks.

"We keep in touch with different worlds. The minister of magic asked for our help for the wizarding world." Phil pauses. "Wait. That scar… What is it?" He asks, pointing to the lightning bolt scar on the little girls forehead.

"I read in a letter from Dumbledore when he left Anastasia on our doorstep. Her adoptive parents, Lily and James were killed by a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. He tried to kill Anastasia when she was one, but the curse ricocheted and hit him. Now she is seen as the saviour of the wizarding world and the Girl-Who-Lived."

"Oh man, Natasha and Clint are so gonna be angry." Maria says.

"When can I see my mommy and daddy?" Anastasia asks.

"Well, right now your mommy is on a mission with uncle Thor and uncle Bruce. But your daddy is in New York. Until you're all better, we can go and we can bring Petunia and your cousin." Phil says.

The doctor arrives and gives Anastasia some pain killers while Petunia goes to the cafe to get Anastasia and Dudley something to eat.

* * *

After three days, Anastasia is all better and they have their bags packed. When Maria saw that she still had the Hawk stuffed animal with the spider and web on it, she almost busted out in tears.

The five of them got into a private jet and flew one way to New York. They soon made it to New York and took an SUV to the Avengers tower. The whole flight and drive, Anastasia never stopped hugging the hawk.

Phil and Maria led the three up the Avengers tower into the elevator. While Petunia, Dudley, and Anastasia waited behind a wall, Phil and Maria walked to where the others were sitting in the living room.

"Well, we found a mysterious child in London and I think you'll all know who she is. Especially you." Maria said, sending a look to Clint who was confused. Phil walked back to the others and motioned them out. Anastasia walked in front of Petunia and Dudley. Clint looked at her and immediately recognised her.

Natasha's curly red hair and his brown eyes. It was her. It was his daughter. Anastasia Onyx Romanoff-Barton.

Anastasia looked at Clint and immediately recognised him. Still hugging the hawk, she ran to him. "Daddy!" She exclaimed. Clint met her the rest of the way and lifted her in his arms in a tight hug.

Pepper, Darcy, Jane, and Maria bust out in tears at the sight. Steve, Tony, and Phil smile. Father and daughter reuniting. They couldn't wait for Natasha's reaction.

Clint set Anastasia down on her feet and knelt in front of her. "You're home." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you and mommy. That bad man took me from you when I was a baby." Anastasia said while crying and hugging the hawk closer.

"What bad man?" Clint ask.

"Dumbledore." Phil said, looking angry. All heads, besides Anastasia, Dudley, Petunia, and Maria looked up at Phil with shocked and angry expressions. Clint stood up and put his hands on Anastasia's shoulders.

"What?" Steve said. Anastasia turned to him.

"Uncle Steve!" She exclaimed and ran to him. Steve caught her and spun her around.

"And how is my little goddaughter?" He asked, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Awesome! I get to be with you guys again!" She exclaims.

"Again? You remember the times we all spent together?" Jane asks. Anastasia nods.

"It seems she has a very strong memory. Anastasia said she remembers everything from birth to present time." Maria speaks up. Once again they looks shocked.

"Okay, I wanna put that up to the test. What was the first thing I said to you?" Tony asks.

"You said: 'Hey little girl. I'm your favorite uncle Tony. I'm gonna teach you all about mechanics, cars, be cool, and pick up hot guys.'" Anastasia quoted. Tony looks at her wide eyed before looking at everyone who was starting to glare at him.

"Pfft, I didn't say that." Tony tried to wave them off.

"You also said: 'Someday, you're gonna be earning tons of money like it was a simple dollar bill on the street and that I'll-" She was cut off by the elevator bell ringing. And through the elevator walked Bruce, Thor, and Natasha.

"Hey guys, what's everybody…" Natasha trailed off when she saw Steve kneeling in front of a little girl. The girl turned around and Natasha dropped her gloves and ear piece.

"Mommy!" Anastasia exclaimed and ran to her. Natasha picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god… Anna.." Natasha gasped, using her nickname. "My baby…" Natasha cried and hugged her close. Clint walked up to them and gathered the two in a hug. "How?"

"We found her in London after we saw the news of a child almost beaten to death. Said her name was Anastasia Potter." Maria said, motioning to herself and Phil. "This is Anastasia's adoptive mothers sister, Petunia, and Petunia's son Dudley."

"It's good to meet you. If I had known who Anastasia's birth parents were I would've found a way to contact you immediately."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked as she put Anastasia on her hip.

"My husband was, to put it shortly, an abusive bastard. He never hit me or Dudley, but he always beat Anastasia over the littlest things. So I gave her small chores to make sure she was doing something and away from Vernon."

"He beat her?" Darcy asks. Petunia nodded while Dudley hung his head.

"I feel bad…" They all heard Dudley say.

"Why?" Petunia asked her son.

"I was supposed to protect Anastasia from the bullies. And I couldn't save her from dad." Dudley said tearfully. Anastasia wiggled out of her mothers hold and walked to hug her adoptive cousin. Jane, Darcy, and Pepper 'awed' at the sight.

"I'm okay now, Dud. You may not have helped me from Vernon, but you did help me with the pain. You and I watched Mr. Bean." She said pulling back. Dudley smiled and nodded.

"I love that movie." Thor said. Anastasia smiled.

"Uncle Thor! Uncle Bruce!" Anastasia exclaimed and hugged both of them.

"How are you, little bird?" Bruce asked.

"I'm okay now that I'm home." She said, making everyone smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Anastasia's POV

 **(A/N: By the way, I'm gonna be putting this as 'Anastasia's POV', but in the future for her POV's, I'm going to use her nickname Anna.)**

It's been three years since I was reunited with mom, dad, and all my godfathers and godmothers. And let me tell you, it has been the best.

I got to formally know my family and we all had the best of fun and I met uncle Thor's brother Loki who became another uncle to me. But not only that, but Phil and my aunt Petunia are now married. Dudley thinks Phil is a better father than Vernon ever was.

But not only that, mom, dad, and everyone else trained Dudley and I to be fit to protect ourselves when needed. Although Dudley has more strength where I have more speed and agility, but we are equally matched.

Currently, I was sitting in the living room reading 'The Outsiders' while uncle Steve was watching Saving Private Ryan. Then all of a sudden, I heard…

"AHHHH!" A very loud scream resonated through the tower, making me mark the spot I left off in my book and uncle Steve pause the movie. He grabbed his shield which he took with him everywhere and I grabbed my daggers.

Then Dudley, uncle Thor, Uncle Loki, and dad ran our way and hid behind the couch laughing. Uncle Steve and I exchanged a questioning look and turned to the others.

"What's going on?" I asked. The four of them just shushed us and hid behind the couch.

Then uncle Tony came out in a white robe. But there was something noticeably different about him. His hair was purple and his skin was yellow. I busted out laughing while uncle Steve hid his face behind his shield to laugh quietly.

"Where are they?" Uncle Tony asked. Uncle Steve and I pointed behind the couch. Uncle Tony held his hand out hand and his gauntlet attached itself to his hand. And then uncle Tony began to chase Dudley, uncle Thor, uncle Loki, and dad around the tower while making sure his towel didn't fall off.

I shook my head and went to the kitchen. I'm hungry. Growing up, I found out that I had a hunger as big as uncle Thor's. I'm surprised I'm not fluffy. **(A/N: If you know who Gabriel Iglesias is, you'll get my reference.)** I grabbed a box of s'mores Pop Tarts, a package of oreos, a bag of Lay's original potato chips, a couple twinkies, a red velvet whoopie pie, a can of whip cream, a bottle of grape juice, and a ham sandwich.

I carried all that stuff to my room and watched tv eating my food. Glorious food! Ooh, Teen Wolf season 5 episode one is on.

I sat in front of the tv and watched with extreme interest. I love Teen Wolf, Liam is bae! I almost didn't notice the tapping on my window. I paused the program and looked to see an eagle owl with a letter in its beak.

I let the owl in and it flew to my vanity. He dropped the letter on the vanity and squawked. I grabbed an oreo and held it to him. He ate it happily and flew back out the window, but not before nibbling my arm affectionately.

I looked at the letter and read it.

 _Anastasia Onyx Romanoff-Potter_

 _Avengers tower, the room across the hall from the living room_

How the hell do they know where my room is exactly? I turned the letter over and saw a symbol of a lion, a snake, a raven, and a badger. Under it, it said Hogwarts.

"Jarvis." I called out.

" _Yes Onyx."_ I convinced Jarvis to call me Onyx. It's my middle name and my codename.

"Please call everyone to the living room. Tell them it's urgent."

" _Of course miss."_

I walked out of my room and to the living room where Uncle Steve, Uncle Tony, Uncle Loki, Uncle Thor, Dudley, and dad were already waiting. Soon came Aunt Pepper, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Phil, Aunt Jane, Aunt Darcy, Uncle Bruce, and mom came up.

"What is it, Anna?" Mom asked concerned. I held up the letter.

"My hogwarts letter came in." I told them.

"Did you open it yet?" Uncle Tony asked. I shook my head and opened the letter.

"' _Dear Miss Romanoff-Barton,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Everything you will need will be enclosed on the back of this letter. School starts on September 1."_

"Do you wanna go?" Dad asked. I shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, I have to learn how to control my magic. Remember what happened to Uncle Thor's Poptarts and your arrows, dad?" He thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah, I had to get new arrows. They literally melted in my hands." Dad said.

"And my Poptarts were turned into butterflies." Uncle Thor said.

" _Pardon me everyone, but there is a woman here to see Mss Onyx."_ Jarvis said. The elevator dinged and in walked a woman with emerald green robes and a black pointy hat. I remember her. She was the one who argue with Dumbledore about leaving me with aunt Petunia while she was with Vernon.

"Professor McGonagall?" I asked. She looked surprised I knew her.

"Ah, Miss Potter, or should I saw Miss Romanoff-Barton. It's so good to see you again. But how did you know who I am?" She asked.

"I have strong memories. From the moment I was born to the present time. And you know my real name?" I asked. She nodded.

"When I was sending out letter to students three years ago, I saw your name change from Anastasia Potter to Anastasia Onyx Romanoff-Barton. Only then did I find out that James and Lily Potter adopted you."

"And that's not the only thing." Dad said, coming up to my side with mom. "Dumbledore took Anastasia from us when she was only a few days old." McGonagall looked horrified.

"How could he do such a thing?"

"It seems he was desperate for his savior." I grit out. She nodded.

"Well, I am here to take you to Diagon Alley to shop for your school supplies." She told me. "You're parents are allowed to come." Mom and dad nodded.

"Okay, we'll go. Let me get dressed real quick." I said pointing to my sweat pants and Avenged Sevenfold band shirt. McGonagall nodded.

I ran real quick to my room and got dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a black and red corset top, a black hoodie, my red leather jacket, and black doc martins. I made sure I had my 45 caliber glock in my hidden hip holster and some ring daggers in my sleeves and boots.

Once I was ready, I walked back out to see mom and dad already dressed. Mom was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a black v neck shirt, and a brown leather jacket with black converse. Dad was wearing black cargo pants, a black shirt, a black jacket, and his black combat boots. What can I say, the favorite color runs in the family.

"Ready?" McGonagall said. Mom, dad and I nodded. "Good, now, take my hand. We are going to apparate." Dad took her hand, then mom. And while I was going to take her hand I heard Uncle Loki.

"Uh fair warning. When you apparate-" But he was cut off when I felt myself being pulled into a thin tube.


End file.
